Hulls
HammerheadB.png|Hammerhead Hull-B (a.k.a HH) HammerheadA.png|Hammerhead Hull-A (a.k.a HH) Floating Fortress.png|Floating Fortress (a.k.a FF) Sea Wolf.png|Sea Wolf (a.k.a SW) Underwater Stalker pic.png|Stalker Submarine (a.k.a SS) Levathian battleship.png|Leviathan (a.k.a levi) Battle barge 2.png|Battle Barge (a.k.a BB) Predator Submarine.png|Predator Submarine Battleship.jpg|Dracanion Battleship Marauder.png|Marauder Longship.png|Longship Skirmisher.png|Skirmisher Gunboat.png|Gunboat Hull Research Hulls are researched in the Naval Lab. The following table details the requirements for unlocking each hull. The Gunboat hull is the default hull, and is unlocked when the game is first joined. Ship Rank Each ship rank grants that ship a percent increase of firing rate and turning speed. The amount of experence points needed for a ship to advance from one rank to the next is dependent on the type of ship. Experience points needed to be promoted to: These numbers can be found in the refit/scrap menu for the hull. Hulls Hulls, along with Armor are the two products researched by the Naval Lab. There are ten different hulls currently available to research, with each one progressively more capable and slower than the last, excluding the Seawolf and the Submarines which serve as niche or speciality ships (the Hammerhead is more capable but also faster than the Floating Fortress). If a fleet is damaged you can repair it in the Dock. Gunboat The gunboat is the first type of hull the player will have access to build when they start the game. It is a light and fast ship best used for scouting due to its speed and limited weapons and armor. Skirmisher The Skirmisher hull is the first hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "lightly armored corvette". The Skirmisher is featured on the loading screen for Battle Pirates. Best used as an "armoured' scout. Skirmishers are a good early on replacement for the Gunboat, able to use much heavier weapons and armor. They are used mostly up until players have researched the Longship, (and switched to using only Longships thereafter). They do, however make good scouts, resource stealers and probe ships alongside Gunboats, even at much higher player levels. They can also be used as flagships for fleets composed of much larger ships, masking the true intent of a fleet, baiting players into attacking the fleet looking for an easy kill. Longship The Longship hull is the second hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "highly mechanized frigate". The Longship is the first hull to have more than one Weapon Slot and one Armor Slot, and also the first one to have Special Slots. Best used to destroy weak scouts or as the next step from Skirmishers. Marauder The Marauder hull is the third hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "heavily armored cruiser". The Marauder's shape appears to be heavily based upon the Longship's, with the addition of 2 fins on each side. This hull is best used in attacks of important locations that are averagly armed. This is the second ship hull that has a Special Item slot and the last ship to receive an Evade bonus. Predator Submarine Lighweight hull that can submerge itself underwater for a period of time. Great for sneak fleet attacks. This ship is refitable, can only be equiped with underwater weapons and can fire both surfaced and submerged. While the sub is submerged it is invulnerable to ship weapons (except missles when used with laser targetting) and invisible when far enough away. By carefully controlling a sub it is possible to defeat much stronger fleets. See the video below. The Predator Submarine is a good counter to any ship with weapons that have a minimum range bigger than that of the havok torpedoes. The sub disappears, by the time it reappears its within the minimum range of the ship. NB: The Predator Submarine cannot be a fleet flagship, so you cannot make fleets consisting purely of Predator Submarines. The Predator submarine can be repaired within 5 minutes if it has no armor. When it is equiped with armor the repair time increases dramatically. thumb|500px|left|Predator Submarine in action Stalker Submarine Similar to the Predator Submarine the Stalker Submarine is a larger submarine hull with space for surface and underwater weapons as well as having more special, weapon and armor slots. This hull will also be invisible to enemy during battle until the hull surfaces. It is the eighth hull to be unlocked. Battle Barge The Battle Barge hull is the fifth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "gigantic barge". Good for attacking heavily armored places. It is the second ship you are able to "refit", allowing you to upgrade the weapons and special slots as you upgrade them in the naval and weapons labs. Leviathan The Leviathan hull is the sixth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "battleship". The Leviathan appears to be to the Battle Barge as the Marauder is to the Longship. Great to attack important places that are heavily armed. Seawolf The Seawolf is the eighth hull to be unlocked. It's described as "fast and powerful destroyer". Floating Fortress The Floating Fortress hull is the ninth hull a player may unlock, and is described as "the largest ship on the high seas". Being the most capable hull, each Floating Fortress hull takes over a week to build, depending on how it is equiped (a basic unarmored unit with small weapons can be built in about three days). Because a fleet takes 500% of it's cargo in a base attack, a fleet of five can take just over 28,000,000 in resources. On the Kixeye Forums, the Floating Fortress is often used as a running gag, used to represent 'instant death'. Hammerhead The Hammerhead is the tenth and last hull the player may unlock. Although it holds less cargo than the FF, it can hold more equipment than any other Forsaken hull. In other ways however, its very close to the FF. Event Reward Hulls These hulls are rewards from events. Hammerhead Rewarded to captains who looted the most resources in his/her sector during the Revenge Raid event. The strongest ship compared to any other. Recommended for attacking maximized guarded fleets. Model A was awarded to sector winners of Revenge Raid I. Model B to sector winners of Revenge Raid II. They are almost identical except for combat, map and turn speed. On January 12, the Hammerhead hull became available for everyone. The winners of the Revenge Raids, keep the unique hulls with the tiger-strips. The other players will get the Hull without the colorings. Draconian Battleship This hull was given as a reward to the top resource collector during the Revenge Raid IV - Draconian Domination . Draconian Battlecruiser This hull was rewarded to the top resourse collector during Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. Draconian Dreadnought Rewarded to the top 4 captains per sector who destroyed the most bases/fleets in the Base Invader Event. Sea Scorpion This hull was rewarded to sector winners of Base Invaders II. Mercenery Fleet Mercenary Fleets are gained by your friends on Facebook who also play the game and have chosen to send you a free gift. The option to send free gifts tab can be found at the top left of the game console. You can deploy one Mercenary Fleet every 12 hours and it lasts for 12 hours. Mercenary Fleets utilize only the technology and hulls you have researched (Three ships of your highest hull* and 2 ships of you second highest*). *Subs are excluded from Mercenery fleets